Arnice/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Arnice. Warriors All-Stars *"Purification complete. Oh sorry, too much?" *"Don't blame me, you wanted to fight." *"I am the strongest knight in the world! Ah, should I have said an “All-star Knight” instead?" *"This looks pretty bad." *"I feel light headed! How much longer can I hold out?" *"This is the best I can do? Pathetic." *"Yes! Looking good!" *"You're strong. No doubt about it." *"Still with us? Just don't get yourself killed." *"Thanks, and sorry for the trouble." *"A non-Demon enemy. Not as easy to fight as I thought." *"I dropped my guard, but that won't happen again." *"Chris. I didn't expect end up fighting you here." *"You're a pureblood demon, that's for sure. I can't do a thing once you get serious." *"Wow, Zhao Yun! You're awesome!" *"I can barely see your spear moving! Could you teach me that?" *"Zhao Yun!" *"Uwah! Glad I don't have to fight you, Lu Bu!" *"Incredible! Even the King of the Demons would be surprised by that!" *"Lu Bu!" *"So she's definitely more than just a princess." *"Well done, Wang Yuanji! But I won't lose!" *"Wang Yuanji!" *"You just rush right into battle, don't you Zhou Cang!" *"Well done, Zhou Cang! Rush on and bring us to victory!" *"Zhou Cang!" *"Impressive, Japanese samurai!" *"Valor so bright it burns! That's Yukimura!" *"Yukimura!" *"Mitsunari, you're pretty strong aren't you." *"Perfect! You read that 100%, Mitsunari!" *"Mitsunari!" *"Naotora, those are some nice kicks!" *"Yes, Naotora! You can brag about this one, go on!" *"Naotora!" *"Your sword moves too fast for me to see, Arima!" *"This Elite Squad must be something else. They have you leading them after all, Arima!" *"Arima!" *"Darius, you're not missing a beat today." *"I've seen some Demons in my time, but you might be the strongest." *"Darius!" *"Incredible. You're hardly a house cat, are you." *"You get the cream today, Nobunyaga! My Servans could learn a thing or two from you." *"Nobunyaga!" *"Ōka, you don't hold back do you!" *"Such strength, in such elegance. I wish I could fight like you, Ōka." *"Ōka!" *"Horō, such sharp shooting!" *"Yes, Horō! Leave me something to do, will you!" *"Horō!" *"Would you like to become my Servan, Tokitsugu? Hummm, no, you might be a bit too much." *"This is what you do best, Tokitsugu! I could learn a lot from your sniping skills!" *"Tokitsugu!" *"You really can do anything, Kasumi..." *"You're an incredible ninja, Kasumi! So good to have a reliable partner in battle!" *"Kasumi!" *"You almost look like a fragile doll. Until you hit something." *"Amazing. You are so charming and yet so strong, Marie." *"Marie!" *"You just look like an ordinary young lady, and then!" *"Nicely done, Honoka! Do you want to finish this up?" *"Honoka!" *"Laegrinna, you still look hungry for more." *"Your boundless strength is actually a little scary. But I'm still counting on it, Laegrinna." *"Laegrinna!" *"You have such a unique fighting style, Millennia, it really gives me ideas." *"You have such quiet ruthlessness, Millennia. So beautiful, but also so sad. I can't take my eyes off you." *"Millennia!" *"Wow! Now that's a textbook ninja!" *"You are just so cool, Hayabusa! Maybe I can flash my own move set up a bit?" *"Hayabusa!" *"You really do float like a butterfly, Ayane." *"You fight almost like a dancer. I could never hope to copy you." *"Ayane!" *"You clearly are the best!" *"Incredible, William! It's an honor to fight alongside you!" *"William!" *"Don't disrespect the alchemy!" *"Pretty good, Sophie! Show us all what alchemy can do!" *"Sophie!" *"Alchemy is just so surprising." *"That's the way! Keep it up, Plachta!" *"Plachta!" *"I certainly don't want to fight a pureblood demon." *"Wow, you're on a real rampage. Is there anything left for me to do?" *"Chris!" *"Wow, it's like magic!" *"No doubt about it! You're the best dealer in the world, Rio!" *"Rio!" *"You're still so small, but you fight so hard." *"Tamaki. You're amazing. Fighting so hard to save the world!" *"Tamaki!" *"Wow. You're something else, Setsuna!" *"I know you can handle this, Setsuna. I trust your skills implicitly." *"Setsuna!" *"Shiki, you're so cool!" *"The resolve in your heart. That is the source of your power, isn't it." *"Shiki!" *"I will eradicate the demon presence from this land!" *"What do you say we go on a little hunt?" *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes